My Lovely Little Girl
by Choi Seul Mi
Summary: Chap 5 Updated!/Yesung melakukan hal tidak terduga./Ryeowook semakin bimbang dengan perasaannya./"Siapa orang yang kau cintai, Wookkie?"/GS/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Little Girl**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** **:** All Chara In This Chara Belong to Themselves

**Pair :** YeWook

**Genre :** Romance

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** **Genderswitch, OOC,** Typo(s), Gaje, Aneh, Tidak menggunakan kaidah EYD, Ide Pasaran, de el el.

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Suasana taman sore ini terlihat sangat ramai. Mulai dari anak-anak, sampai nenek-nenek dengan berbagai status sosial tengah melakukan berbagai hal. Mereka semua terlihat senang.

Namun, tidak dengan seorang namja yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman itu. Meskipun ia menundukkan kepalanya, masih terlihat jelas bahwa wajahnya sangat muram. Selain itu guratan-guratan frustasi juga terpampang di wajahnya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat adanya semangat hidup pada diri namja itu.

Sudah berjam-jam ia duduk sendiri di tempat itu, berharap dapat mengurangi kegalauan hatinya. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia sedang mengalami masalah yang berat.

"Makanlah" Kata seorang yeoja yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depannya sambil menyodorkan es krim padanya.

Namja itu mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia menatap intens pada pada yeoja manis yang ada di depannya itu. Tepatnya, ia menatap mata yeoja itu. Mata yeoja itu seolah menghipnotisnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Hanya satu kata yang ada di benak namja itu –Indah-.

Ia terus bertahan di posisinya itu sampai tiba-tiba saja es krim itu bergoyang #plak maksudnya yeoja itu menggerak-gerakkan es krim coklat yang masih berada di depan namja yang diketahui bernama Yesung.

Yesung pun kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia kemudian mengambil es krim coklat itu. Raut wajah kebingungan tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

Yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yesung. Ia kemudian menengok pada Yesung yang sedang memandangi es krim pemberiannya seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau terlihat sedang sedih. Kata ibuku, es krim itu bisa mengurangi rasa sedih. Jadi aku memberikan es krim itu padamu." Kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum dan menatap lurus ke depan. Yesung memandangi es krim itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya memakannya.

Keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya. Hanya suara 'slurp' yang terdengar. Ryeowook melahap es krimnya sambil memandangi anak-anak yang tengah bermain pasir. Sedangkan, Yesung memakan es krimnya sambil sesekali menatap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang sudah menghabiskan es krimnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak-anak yang menurutnya lucu itu ke arah Yesung. Namja itu terlihat sudah menghabiskan es krimnya. Namun, raut kesedihan masih membayang di wajahnya.

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian merogoh tas yang dibawanya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Yesung.

Yesung memandang benda itu -yang ternyata adalah coklat- sebentar kemudian menatap Ryeowook –meminta penjelasan-.

"Kau masih terlihat sedih. Makanlah coklat ini. Kata ibuku coklat juga bisa mengurangi kesedihan" Kata Ryeowook memamerkan senyum indahnya pada Yesung.

Deg.

'Aisshh, kenapa aku jadi deg-degan?' Batin Yesung. Ia kemudian meraih coklat itu dari tangan Ryeowook, dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya guna menenangkan jantungnya yang bekerja di luar batas normal.

Yesung membuka bungkus coklat itu, kemudian mulai melahapnya. Ryeowook memandangi Yesung, tidak tepatnya ia memandangi coklat yang dimakan Yesung sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Ternyata ia juga menginginkan coklat itu. -_-"

Yesung yang merasa dipandangi pun menengok ke samping kirinya dan mendapati Ryeowook yang tengah menatap coklatnya. Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba dipandangipun dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau mau coklat ini?" Tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"A-aniya. Kan yang sedih itu kau. Jadi kau yang harus makan." Jawab Ryeowook yang tentu saja bohong. Sayangnya, kebohongannya itu diketahui oleh Yesung. Yesung kembali tersenyum dan memotong coklat itu menjadi dua.

Ia menyodorkan bagian coklat yang belum ia gigit pada Ryewook.

"Ambillah aku tau kau menginginkannya" Kata Yesung. Ryeowook memandang coklat itu, kemudian memandang Yesung lagi dan berniat untuk menolak. Namun, ia urungkan niat itu saat melihat pandanganYesung yang seolah mengatakan ambil-atau-tidak-sama-sekali. Akhirnya, dengan raut wajah terpaksa yang dibuat-buat, ia mengambil coklat itu. Namun, sedetik kemudian seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Ia kemudian melahap coklat itu dengan lahap.

Yesung tersenyum melihat gadis itu. Satu hal yang ia tahu, ia telah mengalami yang namanya love at the first sight. Dengan yeoja manis yang ada di sampingnya ini tentunya. Hanya melihat senyumnya saja rasanya semua beban pikirannya hilang entah kemana.

Setelah menghabiskan coklat bagian mereka masing-masing, lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yang tercipta.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Yesung memecah kehaningan di antara mereka.

"hem?" Tanya Ryeowook balik karena sama sekali tak mengerti dengan arah pertanyaan dari Yesung.

"Apa lagi kata ibumu yang bisa mengurangi kesedihan?" Tanya Yesung lagi dengan lebih jelas.

"Mmm... apa ya?" Jawab Ryeowook sambil mengelus dagu dan juga mengerucutkan bibirnya –imut-. "Entahlah, sepertinya tidak ada lagi" Lanjut Ryeowook.

"Yah... sayang sekali" Ucap Yesung dengan raut wajah yang dibuat kecewa.

"Memangnya kau masih sedih?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Tidak... Hanya saja, jika lebih banyak akan lebih baik lagi. Jadi, jika suatu saat nanti aku merasa lebih sedih dari sekarang, ada banyak hal yang bisa mengobati rasa sedihku." Jelas Yesung sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Memangnya kenapa kau merasa sedih?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Yesung di sebelahnya.

"Ada banyak penyebabnya" Jawabnya singkat.

"Orang dewasa memang rumit" Ucap Ryeowook dengan volume yang sangat kecil.

"Huh? Kau tadi bilang apa?" Tanya Yesung yang tidak mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook dengan jelas.

"Aniya" Jawab Ryeowook. Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu, lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yang mengelilingi mereka.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook teringat akan sesuatu. Ia memperhatikan jam yang melingkar di pergelengan tangan kirinya. 'Aigoo, mati aku! Pasti dimarahi Umma lagi' Gumamnya dalam hati sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Yesung heran dengan tingkah Ryeowook.

"Aku harus segera pulang. Kalau tidak, aku pasti diomeli Ummaku" Kata Ryeowook sambil menutup retsleting tasnya yang tadi ia buka.

"Kenapa bisa dimarahi? Bukankah ini masih jam 4?"

"Sebenarnya, tadi itu aku seharusnya les matematika. Tapi karena aku malas, jadi aku pergi ke Game Center saja. Kalau aku terlambat kembali ke tempat lesku, pasti saat menjemputku nanti Ummaku akan tahu kalau aku bolos." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Oh, begitu" Ucap Yesung sambil mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, ne" Kata Ryeowook sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia kembali duduk.

"Jangan bersedih lagi, ne!" Pesan Ryeowook dengan senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Jantung Yesung kembali berdetak tak karuan karena terpana melihat senyum Ryeowook. Ia kembali terpaku memandangi wajah yeoja itu.

Ryeowook baru saja akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya saaat sesuatu menahannya.

"Chakkaman" Kata Yesung sambil menahan tangan Ryeowook membuatnya mau tak mau membuatnya kembali terduduk.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Ryeowook heran. Tapi Yesung tak menjawabnya. Namja itu hanya menatap Ryeowook lekat. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit tak nyaman dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung.

Yesung menyentuh pipi mulus Ryeowook dengan lembut. Membuat Ryeowook menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Yesung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat hingga...

CHU~

Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba saja Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook. Hanya menempel, tapi mampu membuat Yesung merasakan sensasi aneh yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, terkejut akan apa yang telah dilakukan Yesung padanya.

Sepersekian menit kemudian,Yesung akhirnya menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Ryeowook. Ia memandangi Ryeowook yang tengah memandanginya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Mi-mian, A-aku tidak bermaksud..." Kata Yesung terbata-bata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryeowook dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia benar-banar tak tau harus berkata apa.

Sama halnya dengan Yesung, Ryeowook kini juga sedang benar-benar bingung dan shock atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bayangkan saja, seorang namja yang baru saja kau temui merebut ciuman pertamamu.

"N-ne G-gwenchana" Kata Ryeowook yang tak kalah terbata-bata dari Yesung. "A-aku pergi dulu, ne!" Kata Ryeowook tanpa memandang Yesung. Ia kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih berkecimpung di dunia apa-yang-barusan-aku-lakukan?-Dan-kenapa-aku-melakukan-itu?

Sambil berjalan, Ryeowook menyentuh bibirnya yang sudah tidak suci itu lagi. Ia menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang bermunculan di otaknya. Ia kemudian mempercepat langkahnya pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

Sementara itu, Yesung memandangi punggung yang mulai menjauh.

"Aissh, kenapa aku bisa melakukan itu? Ia pasti menganggapku namja mesum yang seenaknya mencium yeoja yang baru saja kukenal. Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya! Aisshhh!" Gumam Yesung sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya merutuki perbuatan (read : kebodohannya) sendiri.

'Semoga saja aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.' Harap Yesung dalam hati.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

TEET TEET TEET

Bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran pertama di sebuah Junior High Scholl di Seoul berbunyi. Semua murid mulai menyiapkan diri untuk menerima pelajaran. Semua, kecuali seorang yeoja manis di sebuah ruang kelas VIII-3 yang tengah mengerjakan, tepatnya menyalin PR Matematika milik teman sekelasnya yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Masuknya kepala sekolah ke dalam kelas tak membuatnya menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Hari ini akan ada wali kelas baru yang menggantikan wali kelas kalian yang lama. Silahkan masuk." Kata kepala sekolah yang diketahui bernama Lee Soo Man sambil menengok dan tersenyum ramah pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di luar ruang kelas.

Wali kelas baru itu pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Annyeonghasseo. Kim Yesung imnida." Kata wali kelas baru itu sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

~RYEOWOOK POV~

Kudengar kepala sekolah kami memproklamirkan(?) wali kelas kami yang baru. Aku tidak peduli. Satu-satunya yang penting sekarang adalah PR metematika ku. Kalau tidak kukerjakan, pasti aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Jung seonsaengnim yang galak itu.

"Wokkie-ah, dia tampan sekali!" Bisik Henry yang duduk di sebelahku. Aissh, dia ini mengganggu saja. Aku hanya meresponnya dengan "Hm".

"Aish, lihatlah dulu" Kata Henry yang sepertinya kesal padaku. Ck, akhirnya terpaksa aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku tugasku ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di depan kelas.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Itu kan...?

~END OF RYEOWOOK POV~

~YESUNG POV~

"Annyeonghasseo. Kim Yesung imnida." Kataku sambil membungkukkan badanku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Pandanganku berhenti pada seorang yeoja yang duduk di deretan kursi nomor 2 dari belakang.

Yeoja itu terlihat sedang menulis di bukunya sambil menunduk, sehingga aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Sepertinya yeoja itu tidak asing lagi bagiku. Tapi... siapa ya?

DEG~

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arahku. Seketika jentungku berdetak dengan cepat saat aku melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Dia... Yeoja yang tak sengaja kutemui di taman kemarin...

.

.

**END OR TBC?**

.

.

a/n : annyeoong! Ini fic kedua yang saya buat. Saya bikin ini cuman satu hari. Jadi, mian kalau banyak kesalahan. Hope ya like it! ^_^

Anonymous Allowed! So...

**^_^ REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lovely Little Girl**

**^_^Chapter 2^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** **:** All Chara In This Chara Belong to Themselves

**Pair :** YeWook

**Genre :** Romance

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** **Genderswitch, OOC**, Typo(s), Gaje, Aneh, Tidak menggunakan kaidah EYD, Ide Pasaran, de el el. **I DON'T NEED A FLAMER OR BASHING**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Tatapan mata itu lagi-lagi membuatku terpaku. Bagaikan sebuah sihir terkuat di dunia yang mampu membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Waktu seolah berhenti berjalan dan semua orang yang ada di sekitarku menghilang begitu saja. Yang ada hanya aku, dan dia.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu,ne" Kata-kata kepala sekolah barusan berhasil menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ah, ne" Jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Kepala sekolah itu pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan aku dan juga murid-murid di sini. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia membawa semua murid. Untuk apa juga?

Setelah itu, aku masih berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang kelewat semangat untuk memompa darahku. Lalu, aku mendekat ke meja guru. Kudengar beberapa murid berbisik-bisik. Aih, apa mereka tidak pernah memiliki guru yang memiliki ketampanan jauh di atas rata-rata seperti aku ya?

Aku meraih buku absen yang terletak di atas meja guru. Kemudian aku mulai mengabsen muridku satu persatu. Aku menghadap ke arah murid-muridku. Tapi aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak menatap satu-satunya murid yang dapat merusak kondisi jantungku hanya dengan tatapannya. Dan aku tak mau aku jadi mati kutu di depan semua murid-muridku.

"...Jung Jinyoung...Cha Sun Woo...Kim Ryeowook" Aku menatap murid yang mengangkat tangannya saat namanya kusebut. Dan saat aku menyebut nama Kim Ryeowook, yeoja yang telah berhasil mencuri hatiku mengangkat tangannya. Mau tidak mau, aku pun memandangnya. Namun, sebelum aku kembali terperangkap dalam pesona matanya yang sangat indah itu, aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku dan melanjutkan acara(?) mengabsen murid.

"Baiklah, semua hadir hari ini. Saya ingin mengenal kalian lebih jauh, jadi kalian maju ke depan satu-satu untuk memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing" Kataku pada murid-muridku.

Setelah itu, satu persatu muridku maju ke depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri mereka. Dan akhirnya sampailah giliran seseorang yang paling kuhindari tatapannya. Ya, dia adalah Kim Ryeowook.

Ia maju ke depan kelas dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyimak apa yang ia katakan. Aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya. Oh tuhan, kenapa bisa ada yeoja sesempurna dia. Aku yakin malaikat pun pasti minder kalau dibandingkan dengannya.

Lalu tatapanku jatuh pada bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak karena sedang berbicara. Ingatanku pun melayang pada kejadian di taman kemarin. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana manisnya bibir itu. Aish, aku merasakan wajahku memanas saat mengingatnya. Bisa-bisanya aku mencium yeoja di bawah umur.

Tapi, kemarin dia sama sekali tak terlihat seperti yeoja kelas dua SMP. Jadi,yang kemarin itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku.

Menurutku, saat memakai seragam seperti ini dia benar-benar terlihat berjuta kali lebih manis dibandingkan yang kemarin. Aish, kau membuatku gila Ryeowook-ah.

"Seonsaengnim!"

"Ah n-ne?" Jawabku dengan gagap pada Ryeowook yang memanggilku. Memalukan sekali. Aku tertangkap basah sedang melamun di depan murid-muridku. Tapi, setidaknya tak ada yang tahu apa yang aku lamunkan.

"Aku sudah selesai apa aku boleh duduk?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne, tentu saja" Jawabku dengan nada kaku. Aku pun dengan segera mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Kalau tidak, aku pasti melamunkannya lagi seperti orang bodoh.

"Sekian dulu perkenalan kita hari ini. Oh ya, saya akan mengajarkan mata pelajaran kesenian. Kalian jangan keluar dulu. Sebentar lagi pelajaran berikutnya dimulai." Kataku setelah semua murid memperkenalkan diri mereka. Kemudian, aku pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas.

~END OF YESUNG POV~

~AUTHOR POV~

'Tidak salah lagi, itu namja yang ada di taman kemarin. Tapi... apa dia tidak mengingatku ya? Memandangku saja tidak' Batin Ryeowook.

Selama proses perkenalan berlangsung, Ryeowook terus menatap Yesung, menunggu Yesung menatapnya dan melihat reaksi Yesung. Namun melihat Yesung yang sama sekali tak memandangnya membuat Wookkie sedikit frustasi. Bahkan, saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas pun Yesung seolah menghindar darinya.

'Apa dia benar-benar melupakan kejadian kemarin ya? Aish, jahat sekali. Aku saja tak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkannya.' Batin Ryeowook.

"Wookkie-ah, aku pikir kau tidak tertarik padanya. Tapi ternyata kau menatapnya sampai seperti itu." Ryeowook menoleh ke asal suara, yaitu Henry. Tapi Ryeowook tak menjawabnya. Ia benar-benar malas menanggapi sahabatnya itu. Ia menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya dan menatap malas ke arah punggung Yesung yang mulai menjauh.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Ryeowook masih terus kepikiran tentang seonsaengnim baru itu. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin dengan mudahnya seseorang melupakan kejadian kemarin dengan semudah itu. Ia sedang berada di kantin sekolahnya bersama sang sahabat yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Henry.

"Wookkie-ah, kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu? Nanti keburu dingin lho" Ucap Henry.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan" Jawab Ryewook seadanya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Henry. Ryeowook terlihat berpikir sebentar.

'Tak ada salahnya menberitahu Henry.' Pikirnya. Kemudian ia pun menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada Henry.

BRRUUUSHH~

Henry menyemburkan jus yang sedang ia minum kala Ryeowook mengatakan kalau Yesung menciumnya. Beruntung, Ryeowook memiliki sikap refleks yang cukup bagus. Sehingga, ia berhasil lolos dari semburan Henry dengan berlindung di bawah meja kantin.

"Ya! Kau ini! Kenapa kau seenaknya saja menyemburkan jusmu? Untung saja aku tidak kena!" Omel Ryeowook pada Henry.

"Mianhe. Aku terlalu terkejut. Hehe.." Kata Henry sambil nyengir gaje dengan jari tangan membentuk huruf 'V'. "Tapi... Benarkah dia menciummu?" Tanya Henry dengan volume pelan sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Ryeowook, takut ada yang mendengar kata-katanya.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa juga aku bohong?" Jawab Ryeowook dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa dia menciummu?"

"Molla~" Ryeowook menghela nafas berat. "Kurasa dia tidak ingat. Buktinya saja ia tak bicara apa-apa denganku. Jangankan bicara, melihatku saja tidak."

"Mungkin dia malu" Tebak Henry.

"Hah, malu? Malu kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Tentu saja karena dia tahu bahwa yang kemarin dia cium adalah seorang anak SMP. Dan parahnya lagi, muridnya sendiri." Ryeowook hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Henry yang sok tahu tapi cukup masuk akal itu.

"Jagiiii!" Seru seseorang yang dengan seenaknya memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang. Tanpa menengok pun Ryeowook sudah tahu pasti siapa itu.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Sunbae!" Ucap Ryeowook sambil menggeliat berusaha melepaskan tangan-tangan namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Namun, bukannya melepaskan tangannya, Kyuhyun justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Wae? Kau kan yeojachinguku" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau jadi yeojachingumu!" Kata Ryeowook dengan nada kesal.

"Dan bukankah aku juga sudah bilang aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku?" Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Kyuhyun sudah pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook menolaknya. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak mau menyerah. Ia tetap mendekati Ryeowook dengan harapan Ryeowook mau menerima cintanya dan menjadi yeojachingunya.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi lepaskan aku. Ini di tempat umum tau!" Kata Ryeowook. Henry hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan dua insan itu.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di kursi samping Ryeowook. Namja satu yang berada satu tingkat kelas di atas Ryeowook menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya mengahadap Ryeowook dan mengamati wajah Ryeowook dengan seksama sambil tersenyum bodoh -menurut Ryeowook-. Ryeowook lagi-lagi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Memang susah bicara dengan orang yang memiliki penyakit keras kepala akut.

IN THE OTHER SIDE~

Seorang namja tengah duduk di kursinya sambil membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tercetak di sebuah buku yang cukup tipis. Di halaman paling awal buku itu terdapt tulisan 'Data Murid'.

Namja itu terlihat sangat serius dengan yang dikerjakannya sekarang ini. Setelah selesai membaca biodata salah satu muridnya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi tempatnya berada. Ia menghela nafas berat, bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

'Empat belas tahun ya, berarti lebih muda tujuh tahun dariku. Masih ada kesempatan tidak ya? Eh, tunggu dulu. Kesempatan untuk apa? Aish, aku mulai gila' batin Yesung. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Berharap agar pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang mampir di kepalanya bisa segera pergi jauh.

Ia berniat membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya sampai ia membaca sebuah nama yang tertera dalam biodata Kim Ryeowook yang baru saja ia baca. Nama dari kakak Kim Ryeowook.

'Kim Heechul? Rasanya nama ini tidak asing, tapi siapa ya?' Saat sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Yesung-ah, kau tidak makan?" Tanya seseorang yang diyakini adalah seorang guru yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Yesung pun terlonjak kaget. Kertas yang dipegangnya jatuh ke bawah meja.

"Kau ini mengagetkanku saja Hankyung-ah" Kata Yesung sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Kau saja yang melamun terus. Sudahlah, kau mau ikut aku ke kantin atau tidak?"

"Ne. Aku ikut." Setelah memunguti kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan, ia pun beranjak pergi bersama Hankyung menuju kantin.

Di jalan, Yesung membalas senyuman maupun sapaan dari murid-murid yang berpapasan dengannya. Begitu juga dengan Hankyung. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat pemandangan tidak mengenakkan.

Kim Ryeowook, sedang dipeluk dengan mesra dengan seorang namja dari belakang. Ada perasaan aneh menjalar di hatinya. Membuatnya merasa marah, sedih dan perasaan-perasaan lainnya yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Ia menyentuh dada kirinya, tempat dimana jantungnya berada. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak tak karuan karena seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Yesung-ah?" Seru Hankyung heran sambil menepuk bahu Yesung. Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum kaku pada Hankyung yang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kajja" Ajak Yesung. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Hankyung. Meski masih bingung, Hankyung hanya menaikkan bahunya acuh dan menyusul Yesung.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Bel pulang sekolah yang berdering bagaikan sebuah alunan indah dari surga bagi semua murid-murid sekolah. Semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya. Termasuk Ryeowook dan sahabatnya, Henry yang jalan berdampingan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Henry terlihat sedang tersenyum senang sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Henry-ah, kau sudah gila ya? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Aku tidak gila! Aku tersenyum karena Zhou Mi oppa mengajakku nonton di bioskop." Jawab Henry. "Eh, sepertinya dia sudah datang, aku pergi dulu ne. Annyeeong!" Sambung Henry saat melihat seorang namja berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia lalu berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri.

Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya karena dia ditinggal oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

'Enaknya punya pacar.' Batin Ryeowook. Ya, Henry dan Zhou Mi sudah beberapa bulan ini berpacaran. Zhou Mi lebih tua dua tahun dari Henry. Mereka bertetangga dan bahkan orang tua mereka saling mengenal dan mengetahui hubungan mereka. Tapi, bukannya melarang karena mereka masih di bawah umur, orang tua mereka justru mendukung hubungan mereka.

Tak sengaja Ryeowook melihat ke arah kirinya. Tepatnya di koridor seberang tempatnya berada sekarang yang terpisah oleh lapangan upacara. Di koridor itu seorang namja terlihat sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa orang yeoja berpakaian seragam sekolah.

Samar-samar Ryeowook dapat mendengar yeoja-yeoja itu menanyakan alamat rumah, e-mail dan juga nomor telepon Yesung.

"Wah, di cepat sekali menjadi terkenal" Gumam Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba, sebuah lengan merangkul bahu Ryeowook dari samping.

"Kau sendirian, jagi? Kemana kue mochi yang selalu bersamamu itu?" Tanya namja yang merangkul Ryeowook itu. Ryeowook menghela nafas berat. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun.

"Namanya Henry, bukan kue mochi!" Kata Ryeowook.

"Terserahlah. Eh, bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersamaku saja? Nanti aku akan menyuruh supirku mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, hari ini eonniku akan menjemputku"

"Oh, begitu. Em, baiklah aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan saja."

"Terserah." Ujar Ryeowook sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan sedikit berlari untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Ryeowook.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat. Sudah setengah jam ia duduk di dalam mobil eonninya, Kim Heechul yang masih enggan untuk menjalankan mobilnya yang terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku sudah lelah sekali!" Omel Ryeowook pada eonni tersayangnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar, Hankyung belum keluar" Kata Heechul. Alasan dia enggan pergi dari tempat itu adalah karena ia belum melihat Hankyung.

Sejak pertama kali mengenal Hankyung, yaitu pada saat dirinya menggantikan orang tuanya untuk menghadiri acara perayaan ulang tahun sekolah Ryeowook setahun yang lalu, ia sudah jatuh hati pada namja keturunan Cina itu. Jadi, setiap ia menjemput Ryeowook ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Hankyung walau hanya sebentar.

Heechul memicingkan matanya saat sesosok namja yang tengah mengendarai motornya berhenti di depan mobilnya. Namja itu mengenakan helm dengan kaca yang terbuka sehingga Heechul dapat melihat wajah namja itu dengan jelas. Ia mengenali sosok itu, ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan mendekati namja itu.

"Kau Kim Yesung?" Tanya Heechul sambil menepuk bahu namja itu. Namja yang disebut Yesung itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ne, aku yesung. Mian, kau siapa?" Tanya Yesung balik.

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Aku Kim Heechul teman kuliahmu dulu."

"Kim Heechul?" Yesung terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Ah, Kim Heechul. Aku ingat. Yeoja teman kuliahku yang galak itu kan?" Ucap Yesung polos. Akibatnya, pukulan cukup keras mendarat di helm yang dikenakannya.

"Ya! Jadi hanya itu yang kau ingat dariku hah?" Bentak Heechul.

"Hehe... Mianhe" Kata Yesung sambil mengelus helmnya, berharap dapat mengusir rasa sakit di kepalanya yang tentu saja tak akan berhasil.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah motor dengan pengendara berjaket hitam berhenti di sebelah mereka berdua. Pengendara motor itu membuka helmnya sehingga mereka dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Heechul terpaku sesaat.

"Annyeong Heechul-ah sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Kata Namja itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh, ne. S-sudah lama Hankyung-ah" Jawab Heechul terbata. Jujur, ia merasa gugup bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Hankyung. Biasanya 'kan ia hanya memandang dari jauh.

"Oh ya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yesung menghancurkan momen HanChul yang jarang terjadi.

"Aku menjemput dongsaengku."

"Maksudmu Kim Ryeowook?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Ne, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Heechul balik.

"D-dia salah satu muridku." Jawab Yesung.

"Eh, benarkah? Wah, kebetulan sekali." Ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Heechul-ah, Ryeowook seharusnya sudah pulang dari tadi." Kata Hankyung yang sempat diacuhkan.

"E-eh, n-ne dia sudah ada di mobilku sekarang. Tadi aku melihat Yesung, jadi aku menghampirinya dulu. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang kok." Jawab Heechul terbata. Ia benar-benar takut rahasianya selama ini akan ketahuan.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi kalian saling mengenal ya?" Tanya Hankyung sambil menunjuk Hechul dan Yesung bergantian.

"Begitulah, kami teman satu kampus dulu. Ah, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Kasihan Ryeowook yang sedang menungguku. Anyeoong!" Ujar Heechul sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Setelah ia duduk di jok mobilnya, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menengok ke samping dan mendapati Ryeowook sedang tertidur. Ia tersenyum sejenak dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Begitu pula dengan dua orang namja yang tadi sempat berbincang singkat dengan Heechul. Setelah saling mengucap salam perpisahan, merekapun berangkat ke tujuan masing-masing.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Pelajaran fisika. Pelajaran yang paling menyebalkan bagi sebagian besar murid sekolah. Termasuk bagi seorang yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook.

Choi seonsaengnim sedang menjelaskan tentang berbagai macam rumus yang sangat sulit dimengerti bagi seorang Kim Ryeowook. Yeoja itu lebih memilih meletakkan kepalanya di meja dengan mata terpejam alias tidur daripada mendengarkan penjelasan yang menurutnya sangat membingungkan itu.

"Kim Ryeowook" Panggil Choi seonsaengnim. Henry menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ryeowook. Sebagai teman yang baik, ia tak ingin Ryeowook mendapat masalah. Ia menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Ryeowook. Tapi hasilnya, Ryeowook justru memalingkan kepalanya.

BUKK~

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Ryeowook. Ryeowook sontak mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aww, aduh siapa sih yang melemparku dengan peng-" Omongan Ryeowook terhenti saat ia melihat wajah Choi seonsaengnimnya yang dipenuhi raut kemarahan sedang memandangnya tajam. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Tertidur saat seorang guru sedang menjelaskan. Pintar sekali. Keluar sekarang juga." Kata Choi seonsaengnim dengan nada datar. Ryeowook pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar karena tak ingin membuat seonsaengnimnya itu lebih marah lagi.

Henry hanya memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan prihatin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah itu, semua kembali seperti semula dengan Choi seonsaengnim yang mulai mengajar lagi.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki-kakinya tak tentu arah. Ia bingung mau pergi kemana sekarang. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolah saja.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di kursi taman yang menjadi tujuannya. Setelah sebelumnya sempat ragu, ia akhirnya mendekati orang itu. Setelah cukup dekat, Ryeowook dapat melihat orang itu.

Kim Yesung. Dialah orang itu. Yesung terlihat sedang serius membaca buku. Saking seriusnya, ia sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook.

"Seonsaengnim!" Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan mendapati wajah Ryeowook berada hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Yesung yang terkejut pun sontak memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Ryeowook. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak kacau.

Ryeowook mengerenyit heran. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung menoleh ke samping, memperhatikan tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Lalu ia kembali menatap Ryeowook.

"Ne, tentu saja." Ryeowook tersenyum senang dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yesung.

Yesung melirik Ryeowook dan menelan ludahnya kelu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku yang dari tadi ia baca. Tapi, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sekarang. Kemudian, ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Bukankah ini jam pelajaran. Kenapa kau keluar dari kelas?" Tanya Yesung.

"Aku disuruh keluar dari kelas karena aku ketiduran waktu Choi Seonsaengnim sedang menjelaskan pelajaran." Yesung tertawa mendengar jawaban jujur dari Ryeowook.

"Kau ini nakal sekali." Ucap Yesung. Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

Setelah itu, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Mmm... Seonsaengnim, kau... apakah kau... ingat tentang kejadian di taman dua hari yang lalu?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : **Huuuft... akhirnya selesai juga chappie ini. Pegel juga nulis epep seharian. Mian kalo banyak kesalahan, saya udah terlalu capek buat baca ulang.

Gomawo buat semua yang review. Mian ga sempet buat balas satu-satu.

Okeh, Makin banyak yang review = Makin semangat buat nulis = Makin cepet apdet

So...

**^_^ REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Lovely Little Girl**

**^_^CHAPTER 3^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** **:** All Chara In This Fic Belong to Themselves

**Pair :** YeWook

**Genre :** Romance

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** **Genderswitch, OOC,** Typo(s), Gaje, Aneh, Tidak menggunakan kaidah EYD, Ide Pasaran, de el el. **NO FLAMER OR BASHING ALLOWED!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

"Mmm... Seonsaengnim, kau... apakah kau... ingat tentang kejadian di taman dua hari yang lalu?"

Sungguh, rasanya Yesung ingin terjengkang saat itu juga mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook yang SUPER Innocent itu. Tapi, untuk menjaga harga dirinya di depan muridnya, ia berusaha menjaga sikapnya sebaik mungkin.

Tapi, rasanya mustahil menghalangi rona merah yang telah menjalari seluruh bagian wajahnya. Sekali lagi, ia menelan salivanya dan kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Saat kedua belah bibirnya terbuka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, suara Ryeowook mendahuluinya.

"Seonsaengnim? Kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjuk wajah Yesung yang sudah mirip tomat siap panen.

Sontak Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, tidak ingin terlihat lebih konyol lagi di hadapan Ryeowook.

"A-anni. G-Gwenchana" Ryeowook hanya manggut-manggut, tak mau bertaya lebih jauh lagi tentang wajah memerah Seonsaengnim-nya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"A-Apanya?" Ternyata Yesung masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ck, kasihan -_-'

"Apa kau ingat?" Lanjut Ryeowook.

"Ah, itu... eum.. waktu itu... aku... eum, ak-aku tidak bermaksud..." Yesung melirik Ryeowook sekilas. Yeoja itu terlhat tengah menatapnya dengan mata polosnya sambil mengerjap imut –sangat-. Yesung berdehem pelan guna mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Kemarin aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Itu adalah kesalahan." Ujar Yesung dengan nada tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan jantungnya yang tak ada tenang-tenangnya sama sekali.

Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang menyusup ke hati Ryeowook. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi dengannya. Bukankah memang seharusnya begitu? Kenapa ia harus merasa sedih?

'Aku pasti sudah gila!' Batin Ryeowook.

Entah kenapa keadaan menjadi lebih canggung sekarang.

"Oh, begitukah?" Kata Ryeowook dengan senyum dipaksakan tanpa melihat ke arah Yesung.

Keduanya kini hanya sama-sama terdiam. Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara.

"Eum, seonsaengnim" Ryeowook berbicara pelan, mengusir keheningan yang terasa mencekik. Matanya memandang ke arah kaki-kaki mungilnya yang ia goreskan ke tanah, membentuk bentuk-bentuk tak beraturan seperti bekas cakaran kucing.

"Hm?" Sahut Yesung memandang ke arah Ryeowook.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau bersedih?" Ryeoowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yesung. Namun, kali ini justru Yesung yang menunduk. Menyembunyikan ukiran-ukiran yang sarat akan kesedihan di wajah tampannya.

"Aku... dijodohkan oleh ayahku. Dengan seseorang yang tidak kucintai sama sekali. Bahkan ia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri."

"Kalau dijodohkan, berarti akan menikah?" Tanya Ryeowook sepolos wajahnya, masih setia mamandang wajah Yesung.

"Ne" Jawab Yesung seraya tersenyum pada Ryeowook. Tapi, entah kenapa senyum itu terlihat menyedihkan di mata Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memandang sendu ke arah Yesung. Ia seperti ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Yesung. Terasa seperti menyesak di dadanya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Ryeowook kini mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus helaian rambut Yesung dengan sangat lembut. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan ini. Yang jelas, ia hanya ingun memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan yang dia punya untuk Yesung.

Sementara Yesung, kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya mengagumi setiap jengkal dari wajah mulus Ryeowook. Saat pandangan mata Ryeowook terlepas dari rambut Yesung, tak sengaja ia bertemu pandang dengan Yesung yang tengah menatapnya intens.

Mereka berdua saling memandang dengan dalam. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin mengakhirinya. Mereka sama-sama merasa ditarik untuk terjerumus sangat dalam ke mata yang berada tepat di hadapan mereka sekarang ini.

Terus, semakin dalam dan dalam, saling mendekat dan mendekat, sedikit lagi, hampir sampai, lalu-

"Yesung!" Teriakan Hankyung yang membahana mengacaukan momen romantis antara Yesung dan Ryeowook. Mereka dengan cepat menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Terdengar umpatan-umpatan kekesalan untuk Hankyung dari hati keduanya.

Namja keturunan China itu menghampiri dua sejoli yang tengah merasa canggung setengah mati itu.

"Yesung-ah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Hankyung. "Hei, bukankah ini jam pelajaran? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Hankyung beralih menatap Ryeowook.

"Ah, Aku dihukum untuk keluar dari kelas, jadi aku ke sini." Jawab Ryeowook salah tingkah.

"Dikeluarkan dari kelas malah main-main di sini. Siapa wali kelasmu?" Kedua tangan Hankyung dipasang di pinggagnya.

Dengan polosnya Ryeowook menunjuk Yesung di sebelahnya. Hankyung pun beralih menatap Yesung. Alhasil, Yesung yang masih dalam gugup 'mode on' itu pun merasa panik. Hei, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalau ketahuan bermain bersama muridnya di jam pelajaran?

Dengan cepat Yesung berdiri. Ia berusaha memandang tajam ke arah Ryeowook, seperti yang dilakukan Hankyung. Tapi, Ryeowook justru balik memandangnya innocent sambil memiringkan kepalanya –imut-. Demi apa pun juga, ia takkan sanggup memandang lama-lama wajah Ryeowook yang seperti itu. Ia berdehem pelan sejenak.

"Kim Ryeowook, kalau kau dikeluarkan dari kelas, seharusnya kau mencari kegiatan yang bermanfaat. Kau bisa berkunjung ke perpustakaan dan membaca buku di sana" Ucap Yesung dengan wajah tegas, tak ingin terlihat memalukan di depan rekan kerjanya.

Ryeowook mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Bukannya tadi Yesung tidak bilang begitu waktu dia datang dan minta izin untuk duduk di sini?

"Kajja" Ajak Yesung pada Hankyung seraya berlalu dari tempat itu. Hankyung mengikuti di belakangnya.

Ryeowook memandang bingung ke arah dua orang itu. Tapi, tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya acuh. Setelah itu ia beranjak pergi. Tapi, bukan ke perpustakaan seperti yang diperintahkan Yesung. Ia berencana pergi ke kantin dan memainkan game dari PSP-nya.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

"Wookie, ikut denganku, ya?" Ucap Heechul pada Ryeowook yang sedang asyik menonton tv di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Kemana?"

"Hyukjae mengajak kita makan malam. Katanya dia mau memperkenalkan tunangannya."

"Hyukjae eonni? Dia sudah punya tunangan?"

"Ne, dia itu tega sekali. Padahal kita kan sepupunya. Tapi, dia tidak memberi tahu kita. Huh! Menyebalkan! Sepupu macam apa itu? Pokoknya kita harus cepat ke sana. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah tunangannya itu." Omel Heechul entah pada siapa sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil melihat kebiasaan kakaknya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan ganti baju dulu. Tunggulah sebentar!" Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah kamarnya di lantai dua.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Ryeowook dan Heechul berjalan dengan santai menuju sebuah meja di sebuah restaurant ternama di Seoul. Di meja itu, sudah ada seorang yeoja manis yang menunggu mereka.

"Annyeong, eonni" Sapa Ryeowook.

"Wookkie-ah" Yeoja itu tersenyum dan memeluk Ryeowook dengan cukup erat.

"Chullie eonni?" Yeoja itu merentangkan tangannya di depan Heechul. Namun Heechul justru membuang muka dengan wajah kesal.

"Eonni?" Panggil yeoja itu manja sambil menggenggam tangan Heechul. "Ayolah, eonni. Jangan marah."

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah? Kau bertunangan tanpa memberi tahuku!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, ini semua berlangsung mendadak. Jadi, aku tidak sempat memberitahukan kalian." Heechul menghela nafas panjang.

"Arraseo, kemarilah" Heechul merentangkan tangannya. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, yeoja bernama Hyukjae itu memeluk Heechul.

Ryeowook tersenyum memandang keduanya. Kakak, dan sepupu yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Hei, jangan pelukan terus. Kapan kita makannya?" Sela Ryeowook seraya mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

"Ne, benar juga. duduklah." Kata Hyukjae ramah.

"Mana tunanganmu?" tanya Heechul menyadari tak adanya namja yang akan dikenalkan padanya dan Ryeowook.

"Dia sedang ke toilet. Sebentar lagi juga datang. Eh, itu dia!" Hyukjae menunjuk ke arah namja yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Oppa, perkenalkan. Ini sepupuku, Heechul eonni" Ucap Hyukjae kelewat bersemangat.

"Heechul?" Seru Yesung kaget setelah melihat wajah dari sepupu Sungmin yang rencananya akan dikenalkan padanya.

"Yesung?" Heechul pun tak kalah kagetnya.

"Eh, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Hyukjae memandangi Yesung dan Heechul bergantian dengan wajah bingung.

"Ne, kami satu kampus dulu. Wah, aku tidak menyangka. Beruntung sekali kau, Yesung. Bisa bertunangan dengan yeoja semanis Hyukjae."

Yesung tak menjawab. Ia menyadari satu hal. Kalau Heechul adalah sepupu Hyukjae, berarti-

Ryeowook yang sebelumnya tak menggubris sekitarnya akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu yang menutupi wajahnya dan melihat ke arah orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya. Ia merasa terkejut melihat seorang namja yang sudah tak asing lagi di matanya berdiri di antara kedua eonni-nya.

"Seonsaengnim?"

Yesung menoleh dengan cepat. Ia mendapati Ryeowook yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ryeowook?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**~Author's Area~**

Annyoooong! Adakah yang masih mengingat epep ini? Saya lama banget ya updatenya? #gausahditanyalagi.

Aduuh, jeongmal manhaeyo! Akhir-akhir ini tugas sekolah membuat saya gila. Belum lagi hari senin nanti saya TO. -_-"

Mianhae lagi karena ini pendek. Habis, waktu saya terbatas *ceileh*. Tapi, kali ini saya sempatkan untuk balas review! Yang merasa ngga review *nyindir SR* silahkan di skip!

.

.

**Ryeocloud** : Mau makan Sungie? Ikut dong! #gubrak. Udah saya lanjutin tuh, tapi mian lama.

**Diyayee** : Syukur deh kalau suka ^^. Yang suka itu kan Heechul, jadi *mungkin* dia yang bakal nguber Hankyung. Saya juga suka sama yang unyu-unyu gimanaaa gitu. Kkke~

**uthyRyeosomnia** : Udah cukup belum tuh YeWook momennya? Kalo belum, liat di chappie selanjutnya yah! Mianhae saya lagi ngga bisa apdet cepat!

**yongie13** : Saya emang seneng bikin tbc di saat-saat getir(?). bikin orang penasaran tuh rasanya menyenangkan. kkke~ #plak. Iya, bener, Yeppa kuliah 3 tahun. Jadi, bisa dibilang dia itu lumayan pinter. Kalo Wokkie jadi anak TK, terus Yeppa jadi gurunya, jadi pedopilia banget dung? Tapi pasti unyu ^^.

**Lee** **HyoJoon** : Wookie emang kecewa. Habisnya, si Yesungnya gitu sih! Si tersangka sih pastinya mati kutu! Muahhhaaaahahaha... #stress

**Memey** **Cloud** : Gomawo udah bilang bagus, tapi, Mianhae apdetnya lama banget... T.T

**Nam seul mi** : Gomawo! ^^ . ini udah lanjut!

**Nessa yukie nessa** : Gomawo ^^. Mianhae ngga bisa apdet cepet.

**Kyokyorae** : Wow, banyak banget suaminya? *cengo* minta satu dung! #plak. Munculin My? Eum, gimana ya? Entar saya pikirin deh! ^^

**OktavLuvJaejoong** : Iya tuh, yeppa pedo! Hhahaha *Ketawa nista*. Mianhae, apdetnya ngga bisa cepet. T3T

**Enno KimLee** : Yeppa emang nakal! #kicked. Tapi, selama nakalnya buat Wookkie sih ngga papa... Kkkke~

**Ikkimassu** : :D awas entar didenger ama orangnya lho!

**Jikyo** : Ne, mianhae lama apdetnya ^^v

**Fitria** : saya bingung mau jawab apa. Yang pasti, gomawo udah review! ^^

**Chacha** : Mian, ngga bisa apdet cepet seperti yang diharapkan... TwT

**ryeoCi69** : Ne, konfliknya baru aja muncul di chappie ini. ^^

**Wiwilovewookie** : Yang di atas udah cukup romantis belom? Kyu emang saya buat over, biar asyik kalo jadi rivalnya Yeye ^^. Kalau boleh tau, kenapa ngga mau Kyu ama Minnie?

.

.

Nah, saya rasa itu udah semua...

Mianhae kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau ada yang ketinggalan. Maklum, mata minus.

Oke deh, at last...

**^^REVIEW PLEASE!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Lovely Little Girl**

**^_^CHAPTER 4^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** **:** All Chara In This Fic Belong to Themselves

**Pair :** YeWook

**Genre :** Romance

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** **Genderswitch, OOC,** Typo(s), Gaje, Aneh, Tidak menggunakan kaidah EYD, Ide Pasaran, de el el. **NO FLAMER OR BASHING ALLOWED!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau bisa mengenal Wookkie juga?" Tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Eh? Eum, di-dia muridku."

"Benarkah? Wahhh kebetulan sekali dong!" Hyukjae menepukkan telapak tangannya sekali seraya tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Ne" Ujar Yesung tersenyum kaku. Sementara Ryeowook memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Ah, ya sudahlah, lebih baik kita mulai saja acara makan malamnya." Ajak Heechul.

Mereka pun memulai acara makan malam yang rencananya akan jadi acara perkenalan. Tapi, sepertinya tidak jadi karena Heechul maupun Ryeowook sudah mengenal Yesung.

Selama makan malam berlangsung, Heechul dan Hyukjae tak henti-hentinya mengobrol dengan semangat. Tak menyadari gelagat-gelagat aneh dari Ryeowook dan juga Yesung. Entah kenapa, kini keduanya merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi, tidak nyaman dalam hal berbeda.

Kalau Yesung tidak nyaman karena mengetahui Ryeowook sang pujaan hati ternyata sepupu dari Hyukjae yang merupakan tunangannya, maka Ryeowook tidak nyaman karena mengetahui tunangan dari Yesung adalah Hyukjae, sepupu kesayangannya.

Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu. Padahal, mestinya ia senang melihat Hyukjae yang tersenyum dengan lebar saat bersama Yesung. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ia merasa sedikit sakit hati.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Suasana kelas yang begitu ribut tak sanggup mengusik Ryeowook yang tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara jari-jari tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja hingga menimbulkan suara 'tuk-tuk' yang tak begitu kencang. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lesu seperti belum makan selama dua hari.

"Wookkie? Gwenchanayo? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa lesu begitu?" Tanya Henry yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan wajah Ryeowook.

"Gwenchana."

"Jangan bohong. Ayo, ceritakan padaku. Kau tahu, kesedihan akan berkurang setengahnya bila dibagi." Ujar Henry sok dewasa.

Ryeowook menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja lalu menghela nafas sejenak. Ia menatap Henry dengan mata sendunya.

"Kemarin, Hyukkie Eonni memperkenalkan tunangannya padaku. Ternyata, tunangannya itu Kim Seonsaengnim."

"Mwo? Benarkah?"

"Hm" Ryeowook mengangguk lemah.

"Lalu apa masalahnya sampai kau lesu begini?"

"Aku sendiri bingung, waktu aku tahu dia adalah tunangannya Hyukkie Eonni, dadaku sakiiiiit sekali." Kata Ryeowook sambil menekan dada kirinya saat mengucap kata 'Sakiiiiit' dengan wajah yang dibuat mendramatisir.

"Wah, itu berarti kau menyukainya, Wookkie-ah" Ryeowook melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Eum, aku juga pernah merasakannya dengan Zhou Mi oppa."

"Jadi, aku menyukai Kim Seonsaengnim ya.." Gumam Ryeowook sambil manggut-manggut. "Eh, tapi... dia kan sudah tunangan dengan Hyukkie Eonni." Ucap Wookkie lirih sambil menunduk.

"Rebut saja." Ujar Henry asal, membuat Ryeowook dengan cepat mendongak menatapnya.

"Ya! Henry-ah. Kenapa kau jahat sekali?"

"Kalau dia menyukaimu juga bagaimana?"

"Anni, itu tidak mungkin. Orang yang sudah bertunangan itu pasti saling mencintai. Jadi- eh, tunggu dulu." Ryeowook menghentikkan ucapannya di tengah jalan karena teringat sesuatu. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu sambil berpikir.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Henry heran.

"Kemarin, Kim seonsaengnim bilang dia djodohkan dengan seseorang. Padahal dia tidak mencintainya. Apa itu maksudnya Hyukjae eonni, ya?"

"Ne! Bisa jadi! Kau harus mencari tahu Wookkie!"

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Tanyakan saja pada eonni-mu!"

"Ah, kau benar juga Henry!" Seru Ryeowook seraya tersenyum.

"Seonsaengnim datang!" Teriak seorang murid di kelas mereka. Sontak seluruh murid di kelas pun kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi!" Seru namja berumur berstatus guru itu ketika memasuki kelas.

"Pagi!" Balas semua murid kecuali Ryeowook.

Kenapa?

Karena dia bingung. Saat ini kan pelajaran kesenian, jadi seharusnya yang mengajar itu Yesung. Tapi, yang berada di depan itu jelas-jelas bukan Yesung. Kemana Yesung?

"Hari ini Kim seonsaengnim absen mengajar karena beliau sedang sakit. Jadi, hari ini saya yang akan menggantikannya.

"Yaaaahh~" Seruan kekecewaan menggema di ruang kelas itu. Tentu saja semuanya berasal dari murid yeoja yang notabene fans berat Yesung.

Pernyataan tadi, sekaligus menjawab kebingungan Ryeowook. Tapi, kini ia justru menjadi khawatir akan keadaan Yesung.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung pun, Ryeowook sama sekali tidak fokus. Pikirannya melayang ke tempat Yesung. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa khawatir pada orang lain selain keluarganya. Biasanya ia cuek saja jika ada guru yang sakit. Tapi, kali ini? Oh, dia tidak sanggup untuk tidak khawatir.

.

.

"Wookkie-ah, kau khawatir dengan Kim seonsaengnim?" Tanya henry pada Ryeowook yang terlihat gelisah di tempat duduknya setelah jam pelajaran kesenian berakhir.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. siapa lagi yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini kalau bukan dia?" Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau menjenguknya?"

"Aku kan tidak tahu alamat rumahnya."

"Aigooo~ Wookkie! Kau ini bodoh atau polos sih?" Ryeowook memandang Henry dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tunggu sebentar" Ucap Henry sebelum beranjak pergi keluar kelas. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook hanya menatapnya bingung.

Tak berselang lama, Henry kembali kekelas dan menghampiri Ryeowook lagi.

"Ini alamatnya, Wookkie." Ujar Henry sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Ryeowook. Di kertas itu, tertulis sebuah alamat.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil mengambil kertas berisikan alamat itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau tidak akan mengerti jika kujelaskan. Kau mau menjenguknya atau tidak?" Ryeowook terlihat berpikir sebentar. Tapi, tak lama anggukan darinya menjawab pertanyaan Henry.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Dilakukannya berulang-ulang untuk mengusir rasa gugupnya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di depan sebuah pintu aparteman yang ia tahu dari Henry merupakan milik Yesung.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia mengetuk pintu apartemen itu. Setelah cukup lama, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda akan dibukanya pintu, ia pun kembali mengetuknya.

Sesaat sebelum Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pergi karena pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka, akhirnya muncullah seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemui Ryeowook sekarang ini dari balik pintu.

"Ryeowook?"

"E-eh, seonsaengnim. A-aku dengar kau sakit. Jadi, aku ingin menjengukmu. Aku juga membawakan buah-buahan" Ryeowook menyodorkan keranjang buah yang dibawanya ke arah Yesung. Yesung tersenyum lemah dan kemudian mengambil buah itu dari tangan Ryeowook.

"Gomawo. Masuklah"

"Ne" Ryeowook mengikuti langkah Yesung yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke apartemen itu. Begitu masuk, Ryeowook langsung disuguhi pemandangan aparteman minimalis yang cukup rapi untuk ukuran pria.

"Dudulah dulu. Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman" Ucap yesung sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa.

"Ah, tidak perlu."

"Sebagai tuan rumah, aku harus menjamu tamuku dengan baik"

"Aku tadi sudah minum."

"Benarkah?"

"Eum!" Ryeowook mengangguk dengan capat.

"Ya sudah. Duduklah." Ryeowook tersenyum kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ditunjuk Yesung.

"Seonsaengnim" Panggil Ryeowook pada Yesung yang duduk di sofa depannya.

"Hm?"

"Kau sakit apa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?"

"Hanya sedikit demam."

Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekat ke arah Yesung. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Yesung, memastikan suhu badan Yesung.

"Aigoo~ sepanas ini kau bilang sedikit?" Omel Ryeowook.

"Gwenchana." Ucap Yesung berusaha tersenyum dan mengendalikan jantungnya yang lagi-lagi terasa aneh karena berada di dekat Ryeowook.

"Apa kau sudah makan dan minum obat?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan.

"Aigoo~ kanapa begitu? Aduh, tidak akan bisa sembuh kalau begitu caranya. Aku akan memasakan bubur untukmu. Ssekarang, kau istirahat dulu, ne!" Perintah Ryeowook persis seperti sang Eonni –Heechul- yang sangat cerewet.

Yesung hanya memendang cengo punggung Ryeowook yang sudah menjauh menuju ke dapurnya. Ryeowook tak memberinya kesempatan bicata sedikit pun. Bahkan, menunjukan arah dapurnya saja belum. Tak lama kemudian Yesung tersenyum dengan lemah. Kebahagiaan terselip di hatinya mendapati kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook peduli padanya.

Baiklah, kali ini ia yang akan mengalah dengan anak muridnya sendiri. Jadi, ia berjalan ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya. Tak lama, terdengar dengkuran halus pertanda ia sudah mulai terlelap.

.

.

"Seonsaengnim, buburnya- eh?" Omongan Ryeowook terputus saat ia melihat Yesung yang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Bukannya tidak sopan masuk ke kamar orang sembarangan? Sayangnya, Ryeowook terlalu polos untuk menyadarinya. Hah~ ya sudahlah.

Setelah cukup lama menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membangunkan Yesung saja. ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung, meletakkan bubur buatannya di meja sebelah ranjang Yesung dan kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Yesung.

"Seonsaengnim" Ryeowook mengguncang tubuh Yesung pelan.

"Eungh~" Lenguhan pelan pertanda Yesung terbangun dari kematian #plak maksudnya dari tidurnya pun terdengar. Ia mengerjabkan matanya, membiasakan matanya untuk menerima cahaya.

"Wookkie?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Ne. Bu-" Lagi-lagi omongan Ryeowook terputus saat dengan tiba-tiba Yesung yang masih dalam kondisi berbaring menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan otomatis tubuh Ryeowook menindih Yesung. Dan yang bagian terpentingnya...

Bibir mereka bersentuhan!

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Lovely Little Girl**

**^_^CHAPTER 5^_^**

**.**

**.**

**~YeWook~**

**All Chara In This Fic Belong to Themselves**

**Genderswitch, OOC,** **NO FLAMER OR BASHING ALLOWED!**

**~Sorry For Typos~**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata Ryeowook terbelalak lebar. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menarik tubuhnya.

Namun nihil, tangan kanan Yesung menekan tengkuknya dengan kuat sedangkan tangan kiri melingkar di pinggangnya. Mata Ryeowook memandang ke arah Yesung. _Seonsaengnim_-nya itu terlihat tengah menutup kedua matanya, namun tetap terlihat sangat menikmati ciumannya.

Dengan perlahan, Yesung membalik posisi mereka tanpa melepas ciumannya se-inchi pun, sehingga kini ia berada di atas tubuh Ryeowook. Tubuhnya bertumpu pada kedua siku tangannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir yang awalnya hanya sekedar menempel itu mulai melumat dengan lembut. Ryeowook pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup kedua matanya dengan rapat.

Saat Ryeowook membuka mulutnya guna menarik nafas, Yesung justru menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Meraba keseluruhan bagian dari rongga mulut yang terasa hangat itu.

Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya. Tak banyak memang yang ia tahu tentang ciuman. Yang ia tahu, hanya yang ia lihat dari drama di televisi. Tapi, ia tidak pernah mengetahui kalau ciuman itu juga melibatkan lidah. Karena merasa janggal dengan hal itu, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong bahu Yesung.

Akhirnya, setelah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, bibir Yesung pun terlepas dari bibirnya. Namun, bukannya menjauh, tubuh Yesung justru ambruk ke tubuh Ryeowook. in Ryeowook menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya, berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang terasa seperti ingin mengoyak tulang rusuknya.

Belaian nafas hangat dan teratur Yesung membuat Ryewook sadar akan posisinya saat ini.

"_Seonsaengnim_?"

Nihil. Tak ada jawaban.

Ryeowook mengguncang bahu Yesung. Namun, Yesung justru semakin melesakkan kepalanya ke leher Ryeowook. Dengan sedikit kesulitan, Ryeowook mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan melihat wajah Yesung.

Satu hal yang kini ia ketahui-

.

-Yesung tertidur.

Dengan usaha yang cukup keras, Ryeowook akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari Yesung. Ia merengangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa sakit karena tertindih badan Yesung yang notabene jauh lebih besar dan berat darinya.

Ditatapnya bubur buatannya di atas meja, kemudian menatap Yesung yang terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Yah... buburnya tidak termakan..."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide brilian muncul di kepalanya.

"lebih baik kumakan saja!" Serunya pada diri sendiri.

Dan setelahnya, ia pun melahap bubur buatannya dengan lahap.

.

.

"Hm... kenyang," Gumam Ryeowook sambil mengelus perutnya setelah menyantap bubur yang seharusnya dimakan Yesung.

Ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh, nanti _seonsaengnim_ makan apa?" Ryeowook menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, menyadari kebodohannya sendiri.

"Ah, ya sudahlah, aku masak lagi saja," Gumamnya sebelum beranjak pergi ke dapur apartemen Yesung.

.

.

Ryeowook meletakkan bubur buatannya yang kedua di meja samping tempat tidur Yesung. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada sebuah jam dinding di kamar Yesung.

"Aku harus segera pulang,"

Dipandanginya wajah damai Yesung. Ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya. Antara membangunkan Yesung dan menyuruhnya makan atau membiarkan Yesung sampai ia bangun sendiri.

Setelah berdebat beberapa saat dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yesung tidur. Lagipula, rasanya ia tidak tega kalau harus membangunkan Yesung.

Entah apa yang menodorongnya, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung dan duduk si tepi kasurnya. Wajahnya memerah kala mengingat apa yang tadi dilakukan Yesung padanya. Tapi, tak bisa ia pungkiri ada rasa asing menjalar di hatinya saat itu. Rasa yang membuat hatinyanya terasa hangat tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung.

Chu~

Ryeowook sendiri tidak mengerti keberanian dari mana yang membuatnya nekad mengecup pipi Yesung.

Setelahnya, ia menutup wajahnya yang memerah sempurna dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan terburu-buru, ia berlari keluar dari apartemen Yesung.

**.**

**~Aki Koizumi~**

**.**

"Wookkie-ah, kenapa kau senyum-senyum terus?" Tanya Henry pada Ryeowook yang duduk di depannya.

"_Molla_~ hanya ingin saja," Jawab Ryeowook jujur. Sejak kejadian kemarin, kejadian dimana Yesung menciumnya, ia merasa selalu ingin tersenyum. Bahkan, semalaman ia sulit tidur karena merasa terlalu senang.

Alasannya?

Ia sendiri bingung. Yang jelas, itu semua ada hubungannya dengan Yesung dan kejadian kemarin.

Saat ini ia tengah berada di kantin untuk makan siang dengan sahabat yang selalu setia menemaninya.

"Bagaimana kemarin?"

"Apanya?" Tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Apa kemarin kau jadi menjenguk Kim _Seonsaengnim_?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Heh, sepertinya Henry sudah mulai jengah dengan sahabatnya yang kelewat polos –atau bodoh- ini.

"Maksudku, apa ada hal menarik yang terjdi kemarin?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Tidak ada apa-apa kok," Jawab Ryeowook sepenuhnya bohong. Wajahnya perlahan mulai memerah seiring dengan tatapan Henry yang kian menajam.

"Kau bohong!"

"_Anni_, aku tidak berbohong,"

"Kau itu sama sekali tidak pintar berbohong, Wokkie,"

"_Aish_, baiklah. Kau menang,"

"Lalu, apa saja yang terjadi?"

"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya membuatkan bubur untuknya, lalu... lalu..." Ryeowook terlihat sangat malu untuk menceritakan kejadian selanjutnya.

"Wookkie?"

"Dia menciumku," Ucap Ryeowook malu-malu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

"_Mwo_? Dia menciummu lagi?"

"Hah? Siapa yang dicium siapa?" Ujar Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan duduk di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja Wookkie," Jawab Henry santai.

"_MWO_? Siapa yang berani mencium Wokkie-ku? Aku saja belum pernah menciumnya," Ucap Kyuhyun penuh amarah.

"Tentu saja orang yang Wookkie cintai," Ujar Henry memanas-manasi Kyuhyun. Ryeowook terdiam berusaha mencerna kata-kata Henry.

"Wookkie 'kan hanya mencintaiku. Jadi, hanya aku yang boleh menciumnya," Ucap Kyuhyun dengan rasa percaya diri berlebihan.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Aku!"

"Dasar aneh. Ryeowook itu mencintai orang lain,"

"Siapa orangnya?"

"Rahasia!" Ucap Henry menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Wookkie-ah, beri tahu aku!" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menyaksikan perdebatan Kyuhyun dan juga Henry.

"Hah? Beri tahu apa?" Tanya Ryeowook yang sama sekali tidak mengerti sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajah imutnya.

"_Aish_, kau ini. Henry, beri tahu aku!"

"_Shirreo! Kajja,_ Wookkie!" Henry menarik lengan Ryeowook untuk pergi dari kantin.

"_Ya_! Henry! Wookkie!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, mengejar Henry dan juga Ryeowook.

**.**

**~Aki Koizumi~**

**.**

Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki-kakinya dengan tidak bersemangat menuju ke gerbang sekolahnya. Setelah kemarin semalaman ia merasa senang, hari ini ia merasa kecewa.

Seharian ini ia tidak melihat Yesung. Setidaknya, ia ingin melihat wajahnya saja. Tapi, sepertinya Yesung memang belum bisa mengajar karena masih sakit. Berbicara tentang sakit, membuatnya sedikit banyak merasa khawatir pada Yesung. Prasangka-prasangka buruk datang silih berganti.

_Apa jangan-jangan Yesung belum bangun dari tidurnya sejak kemarin siang?_

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat seraya memukul-mukulnya pelan. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikiran buruk seperti itu tentang Yesung?

"Wookkie-ah," Ucap Henry yang berjalan di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Hm?" Sahut Ryeowook.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Kim _Seonsaengnim_," Ujar Henry yang seolah mengerti dengan perasaan Ryeowook. Ia merasa prihatin dengan sahabatnya yang sepertinya hidupnya tidak pernah tenang semenjak mengenal Yesung.

"Perasaan? Perasaan apa?"

"Tentu saja cinta,"

Ryewook menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Henry yang membalikkan badannya ke arah Ryeowook.

"Apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Hanya kau yang tahu,"

Ryeowook terdiam sesaat memikirkan kata-kata Henry.

_Apa benar ia telah jatuh cinta pada Yesung?_

"Wookkie-ah, _Appa_-ku sudah datang. Aku duluan, _ne_? _Annyeong_!" Ryeowook sama sekali tak berniat membalas lambaian tangan Henry. Ia masih sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Setelah menghela nafas cukup panjang, Ryeowook kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Wookkie!" Panggil seorang _yeoja_ yang diketahui bernama Hyukjae saat melihat Ryeowook keluar dari halaman sekolah.

"Hyukkie _eonni_?" Dengan rasa penasaran, Ryeowook menghampiri Hyukjae yang berdiri di sebelah mobilnya. "Apa yang _eonni_ lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu," Ryeowook mengerutkan alisnya. "Malam ini _eonni_ akan menginap di rumahmu. Jadi, sekalian saja _eonni_ menjemputmu,"

"Kenapa _eonni_ ingin menginap di rumahku,"

"Aku hanya ingin. Apa tidak boleh?" Ucap Hyukjae dengan wajah sok sedih.

"_Aniya_. Aku justru senang,"

"Baguslah, _kajja_!"

**.**

**~Aki Koizumi~**

**.**

"_Aigoo_~ aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sepengecut itu, _eonni_," Ejek Hyukjae saat Heechul menceritakan tentangnya dan Hankyung. Heechul pun hanya bisa memasang wajah masam.

Kini, Hyukjae, Ryeowook dan juga Heechul sedang duduk melingkar di atas kasur Heechul. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, mereka saling berbagi cerita tentang berbagai macam hal.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu!" Ucap Heechul masih dengan wajah masam sebelum beranjak ke toilet kamarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Heechul _eonni_ seperti itu. Hanya bisa memandangi orang yang disukainya dari jauh," Ujar Hyukjae di sela-sela tawanya. "Kalau kau, Wookkie? Apa kau pernah menyukai atau bahkan mencintai seseorang?"

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir sebentar. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan sesuatu tentang cinta. Sepertinya, daripada bertanya pada Heechul yang ujung-ujungnya pasti akan mengejeknya, lebih baik menanyakannya pada Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana kita tahu kalau kita sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Eum... bagaimana ya? Menurutku, jatuh cinta itu... setiap saat kau ingin selalu melihatnya. Sehari saja tidak bertemu, rasanya rindu sekali. Lalu, dia mampu membuatmu merasa sangat khawatir saat ada hal buruk menimpanya. Kau pernah merasakannya?"

"Sepertinya pernah," Jawab Ryeowook dengan tatapan menerawang. Mengingat perasaannya pada seseorang yang tak lain adalah Yesung. Ia kini yakin, ia benar-benar mencintai _namja_ itu.

"Benarkah? _Aigoo_~ ternyata Wookkie sudah besar!" Hyukjae mencubit kedua pipi kenyal Ryeowook dengan gemas.

"_Appo_!" Rengek Ryeowook sambil mengelus pipinya yang menjadi korban keganasan tangan Hyukjae.

"_Mianhae_,"

"Apa _eonni_ pernah merasakannya juga?" Tanya Ryeowook masih mengelus pipinya.

"_Ne_,"

"Siapa orangnya?"

"Tentu saja Yesung _oppa_,"

Ryeowook merasa seperti ada sebilah pisau mengoyak hatinya dengan sadis. Tak ada darah, namun rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau tahu 'kan, beberapa tahun lalu aku menderita leukimia? Yesung lah yang selalu membantu dan menyemangatiku. Lalu aku sadar, kalau tanpanya aku takkan bisa sembuh seperti sekarang. Dia benar-benar berharga bagiku,"

Ryeowook memandang sendu Hyukjae yang tersenyum dengan hangat ke arahnya. Senyum itu, terlihat sangat sarat akan makna kebahagiaan.

_Sedalam itukah rasa cinta Hyukjae pada Yesung?_

"Oh iya. Siapa orang yang kau cintai, Wookkie?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**~Author's Area~**

Annyeong, chingudeul!

Lagi-lagi, saya lama yah apdetnya? =="

Habisnya, saya lagi sibuk...

Sibuk nonton Mblaq's Hello Baby... kkke~

Sumpah, ntu acara bikin saya ngakak liat tingkah mereka berlima plus bikin saya makin klepek-klepek ama kegantengan Joon! *_*

Jujur, akhir-akhir ini saya jadi unmood buat nulis epep karena maraknya SR. Makanya chappie ini jadi agak –mungkin sangat- pendek.

Saya emang nulis karena saya suka, tapi akan lebih baik kalau semua yang udah baca meninggalkan jejaknya. Setidaknya hargai karya author. Ngga akan bikin miskin, kok!

Oh ya, saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk yang udah review dan pengertiannya atas kesalahan saya kemarin. Mianhae saya ngga bisa bales satu-satu.

Tapi, ada yang nanya saya yeoja atau namja. Jawabannya adalah yeoja. Dilihat dari manapun saya ini tetep yeoja. Terus, saya masih belum dewasa loh. Jarang banget ada yang manggil saya 'eonni'.

Sekian.

Paypay~

And

**~REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
